


A Night To Remember

by scarsandammunition



Series: Daensa Week 2021 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, POV Sansa Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandammunition/pseuds/scarsandammunition
Summary: After a wonderful date, Sansa asks Daenerys a very important question.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Arya Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daensa Week 2021, prompt: free choice.

Tonight was quite possibly the most important night of Sansa Stark’s life.

Everything about tonight had been planned out to the most meticulous detail, planned out to every second, ensuring that everything was going to be perfect. 

Sansa had taken Daenerys out to one of the fanciest restaurants in King’s Landing where they had had a five-star meal, complemented with some of the fruitiest wine that they had. And while both she and Dany had enjoyed the meal, her lover did have the distinct impression that Sansa was planning something. 

“Patience,” she had said, smirking into her wine glass. 

Dany still had her suspicions but had dropped it after that. After their dinner, Sansa had to execute phase two of her plan - getting Dany to the rooftop of the one tallest buildings in King’s Landing. Well, that _was_ the original plan but since she was unable to get access to any skyscrapers, she had to settle for the top of their apartment building. 

As they reached the rooftop, she heard Dany inhale sharply at the sight that awaited them; the city sprawling out in front of their eyes, all the lights illuminating the night sky, the hustle and bustle of King’s Landing seemingly all around them and yet so far removed from them. 

“Wow,” Daenerys exclaimed. “I never realised just how beautiful everything is from up here…”

“It is, isn’t it?” Sansa responded. “And here’s me thinking you were exhausted from climbing all those stairs.” 

Daenerys turned to her, a sultry grin slowly growing on her face. “Please - you and I both know there’s only one thing that could truly get me breathless.” She wagged her eyebrows as Sansa felt her cheeks heat up despite the cold air. 

“You’re too easy, darling,” Dany grinned, leaning up for a kiss.

Sansa rolled her eyes but sunk into the kiss anyway, tugging at Dany’s hips to pull her closer. She felt her girlfriend’s tongue enter her mouth as Dany’s hands buried themselves into her hair, gently scratching at her scalp. 

“Let’s go home,” Daenerys mumbled against her lips, “it’s cold and I can think of a few ways to warm up.”

As appealing as that sounded, Sansa had spent too much time planning this to blow it out for sex (even if her girlfriend was really, _really_ good at sex). “Soon,” Sansa said as she pulled away. “I just wanna show you something first.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and dramatically sighed. “Fineeeee,” she drew out, adjusting the scarf around Sansa’s neck. 

Sansa couldn’t resist pressing a kiss on Dany’s nose; she pulled her over to the edge; if she had timed it correctly, then the comet should be coming into view just about… _now._

“Here,” Sansa said, pointing up at the sky, as the comet came into their view. “Look at that.”

She heard Daenerys take in a sharp breath. “What is _that_?”

“ _That_ is the Red Comet,” Sansa explained. “It’s so bright, it can outshine even the fullest and brightest of moons. It’s meant to be an omen of luck; a sign of good things to come in the future.”

“It’s beautiful,” Daenerys said in awe, “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“And you probably won’t for at least another 575 years. Its trajectory means that every time it comes back around, it gets further and further away each time we see it.” Sansa was somewhat sad that she would never see it again - neither would her children or their children or their children - but at least they had this moment now. 

“You’re such a nerd,” she teased, but Sansa could hear the affection in her voice, Dany’s hands coming to rest over hers where they lay on her stomach. 

“Besides, it’s not even the most beautiful thing up here.” Sansa squeezed Dany to accentuate her point. 

“Please, now you’re making me blush.”

“Daenerys Targaryen blushing? Who’d’ve thought it?” Sansa kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, her face ticked by white hair. 

Dany giggled. “My my, a romantic dinner followed by gazing at the stars? You’ve outdone yourself Sansa; this night was perfect.”

Sansa took a deep breath, steeling herself and calming her nerves for what was about to come. “I’m about to try and make it better,” she said, pulling away from Daenerys and kneeling to the ground.

“What do you me-” Dany asked as she turned around, coming across the sight of Sansa kneeling, holding the ring she’d spent the best part of a year searching for, ensuring that it would be perfect. 

“Daenerys, I…” Sansa had spent months practising this speech, writing it and rewriting it again and again, determined to make it completely flawless. And yet, now the time had finally arrived, her mind had gone completely blank, the words she had wanted to say leaving her entirely. 

“You are, without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to me. Period. From the first moment I saw you, I fell for you completely.” All those years ago, when Daenerys first met Jon as his father’s sister, laying her eyes upon those beautiful violet eyes and silky white hair, she never expected that they’d end up dating. And yet, here they were. 

“I feel as if I’m the luckiest woman in the world; I get to wake up with you every morning and come home to you every night; I get to kiss you as we wake up and hold you as we sleep; I get to just _be_ with you every day and that’s the greatest feeling ever.” The feeling she got - waking up with Dany halfway on top of her or watching her sing and dance as she prepared dinner - was something that always caused that wonderful pit in her stomach, even after all the years they had been together. 

“I love how you love lemon cakes just as much as I do, how much Lady loves you and you love her, how you will sing in the shower with me and watch all my cheesy romcoms.” Even though Daenerys wasn’t the biggest fan of them, she still sat down with her and watched them till the end - snuggled with her, eating ice-cream - even if she did have a habit of making sarcastic comments throughout.

“You’re my mirror in every way, Dany; I love you so much. More than I think I’ll ever be able to say.” Sansa took in a deep breath, hands trembling with the ring in her hand. She could feel the tears fall down her cheeks but couldn’t care; Daenerys was also crying, violet eyes so big and adoring. 

“I want to marry you, Daenerys Targaryen. I want to buy a big house with a red door and a lemon tree with you; I want to watch as our kids play with Lady’s puppies in our garden; I want to grow old with you, watch the hair slowly turn grey; I want to experience everything I can with you. I want our life to be a book, our story never running out of pages.” Sansa choked at the image of their possible future life; craved it more than anything. 

“So - will you marry me?” Sansa’s heart pounded in her chest, feeling as if it was to leap out of her body at any moment. 

Daenerys looked completely flabbergasted, tears steadily streaming down her face, the silence after Sansa’s question seemingly dragging on eternally. She doubted that Dany could even see at this point, her eyes clogged with tears.

“Yes.” Daenerys’ answer came out as more of a choke than a response.

Sansa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yes. I will marry you, Sansa Stark.” Daenerys regarded her with such adoration in her eyes. 

Sansa smiled so wide that it felt hurt. She ran up off the floor and grabbed Dany in such a tight hug, it was probably more painful than comforting but she couldn’t bring herself to care; she was going to marry Daenerys!

Sansa hurriedly put the ring on Dany’s finger, hands still shaking from nerves; it was a perfect fit. Daenerys gasped and shook her head lovingly. “It’s so beautiful, Sansa. I just… love you so much.” She pulled Sansa down for a passionate kiss, both women unable to contain how wide and how much they were smiling. 

Daenerys pulled back, kissed Sansa’s nose, kept their foreheads together. “I want to remember this moment forever,” she said, pulling out her phone. She turned around and pushed back into Sansa’s already waiting arms, the redhead loving how easily and naturally Dany fell back into her grasp. 

Sansa moved her head closer to Daenerys’, resting it just above her shoulder, as Dany lifted her hand to get it into the shot. She loved how her red hair complemented Daenerys’ white hair so well, how her blue eyes almost matched Daenerys’ violet, how aesthetically perfect they looked together. 

Daenerys took the picture and Sansa instantly loved it; you could still see the comet in the background but front and centre were Sansa and Daenerys, the latter holding up her left hand, proudly displaying her new ring to the world. 

“Did you tell anyone you were doing this?” she asked.

“Just my parents,” Sansa replied. “No-one else.”

“Did you wanna?”

“Honestly, I feel like I could tell the entire world and it wouldn’t be enough,” Sansa said, unable to control the smile that was growing on her face; Daenerys laughed, the most heavenly sound Sansa had ever heard. 

Sansa pulled out her own phone to text her parents the good news while Daenerys pulled up the group chat with all their friends. As Sansa finished up her text, Dany put the phone in front of her face; the picture they had just taken was there ready to send, captioned with ‘Looking forward to being Daenerys Stark 🥰.’ Sansa pressed send, kissing Daenerys yet again.

“I love you, Dany. So much.” 

I love you too, Sansa. My wife.”

 _My wife_. Oh, how Sansa couldn’t wait to see Dany walk down the aisle dressed in white, surrounded by all their friends and family. How she would have a similar ring on her finger, knowing that whenever she looked down, she would always be reminded of Daenerys, knowing that she was hers eternally. 

Sansa kissed her girlfriend - now fiancée! - again, knowing that she would never get tired of doing so. Daenerys was always so responsive to her touch, wrapping her arms around her neck, having Dany’s smaller body pressed again Sansa’s taller one. 

They made out on the rooftop for some time until Sansa could feel the constant vibrations of her phone through her dress; she pulled up their group chat and saw it was going ballistic at the news.

_✨ Westeros’ Next Top Models ✨_

_Dany 🐉🍋 changed her name to Dany 🐉🐺_

Dany 🐉🐺:

attachment: image

Looking forward to being Mrs Daenerys Stark 🥰

Rhae ☀️🐉:

OMG OMG OMG CONGRATS!!!

Marge 🌺👙: 

OMG congratulations! Always knew one of you two would propose eventually! 

Robb 🐺👔:

Congratulations to you both! Welcome to the family, Dany!

Arya 🐺🤺: Congrats! Happy for you both

Also @Jon 🐺❄️ you owe me twenty dragons

Jon 🐺❄️:

Congrats!

@Arya 🐺🤺 I’ll transfer the money over now 👎

@Dany 🐉🐺 what does that make you now? My good-cousin? Does this make @Sansa 🐺🍋 my aunt?

Ygritte 🔥🏹: 

Congratulations! @Jon 🐺❄️ you know nothing, clearly

Cella 🦁👑:

That ring is so beautiful! So happy for you both! 

Jeyne 🏊♀️🛍:

AHHHH YOU DID IT I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!!

@Sansa 🐺🍋 when we going bridesmaids shopping?

Sansa 🐺🍋:

@Jeyne 🏊🏻♀️🛍: as soon as! Whenever you, me and @Arya 🐺🤺 are free 

Arya 🐺🤺: 

No

Nope

Uh-uh

Not happening 

No WAY am I going shopping with you two again 

Sansa 🐺🍋:

I’ll just get @Cella 🦁👑 to drag you along instead 😘

Arya 🐺🤺:

…

Cella 🦁👑:

😌😘

Dany 🐺🐉:

@Rhae ☀️🐉 @Marge 🌺👙 lemme know when you’s are free too!

Marge 🌺👙:

I’m free whenever! Maybe you can come over and give @Robb 🐺👔 some ring ideas 👀

Rhae ☀️🐉:

I’m free Tuesday! We can pop into Coffeeworks and you can fill us in beforehand! 

Jeyne 🏊♀️🛍:

@Rhae ☀️🐉 and here’s me thinking you were only coming in to see me 😏

Rhae ☀️🐉:

@Jeyne 🏊♀️🛍 you know I always love seeing you 😘

Arya 🐺🤺:

@Rhae ☀️🐉 @Jeyne 🏊♀️🛍 get a room you two

“Hey,” Daenerys said, causing Sansa to look up from her phone. “Let’s go home.” She smiled, pushing her body up against Sansa’s, wrapping her arms around her. Sansa leant down to kiss her fiancée - God, she was never going to get tired of saying that. 

Daenerys pulled away and pressed her forehead against Sansa’s. “I want you to see me wearing the ring,” Dany kissed her lips again, continuing to place a trail of kisses up to her earlobe. “And only _just_ the ring,” she whispered. 

Sansa laughed, allowing Dany to take her by the hand and towards the stairs to lead them off of the rooftop. If this was any indication of how their married life was going to be, then Sansa couldn’t wait to experience the rest of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
